


Fortune Cookie

by peachandcloud



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachandcloud/pseuds/peachandcloud
Summary: Sungwoon's fortune cookie mission is to give a kiss on the members’ cheeks.





	1. Cloud

 

Sungwoon panicked internally when he was told that his fortune cookie mission was to give a kiss on members' cheek. As he was alone during the interview, it only means he'll be doing it at backstage where he needs to choose which member to kiss.

 

_Should I choose one from the maknae line? Guanlin? Jihoon? Jinyoung? Daehwi? or maybe Woojin? We have a special stage together._

 

His mind was fully occupied on thinking whom he should choose. If possible, he'd like to not do the mission but of course he knows his fans are waiting and he doesn't want to disappoint them.

 

There's this one person whom he is so sure of doing the mission with but he's not brave enough to choose him.

 

"Okay I will choose one from the maknae line, whoever first meet my eyes will be picked"

 

He was determined with his decision not until the actual thing was to happen.

 

* * *

 

 

The MC explained to everyone about Sungwoon's mission.

 

Sungwoon moved forward with the mic and phone in both his hands.

 

He was really determined to choose one from the maknae line — not until he saw Daniel raised his hands. He wasn't even sure what the younger just said but he took it as a sign. _Well he's still younger than me and..._

 

"Kang Daniel-ssi." Sungwoon pointed at the taller guy as he went to the center.

 

"No no." Daniel tried to protest but he was asked to go to the center as well.

 

Sungwoon can feel himself sweating but he can't wipe his face as both his hands were occupied. _Ah, I hope it won't be too obvious on screen._

 

He's screaming internally. His nervousness went from 100% to 1000%. He can feel everyone's staring at them.

 

 _How should I kiss him?_ He thought when he felt a light tap on his shoulder and there Minhyun motioned him to use his hands.

 

_Thank God Minhyun is here. I'm saved._

 

And there, once there's only few space between the two of them. He kissed his hand and placed it to Daniel's cheek.

 

This is still considered a kiss right? An indirect kiss.

 

He can hear his heart beating fast and he hopes no one can hear it as well.

 

 

 

 

_Ah but i want to directly kiss him..._


	2. Peach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel panicked level went from 0 to 100 real quick.

"Sungwoon's fortune cookie mission is he needs to kiss a member on their cheek."

 

Kiss. Just a single word that made Daniel so nervous. His hyung's going to kiss someone in front of everybody.

 

Sungwoon was already asked to pick one member and that's where Daniel's panicked level went from 0 to 100 real quick.

 

He doesn't know what he should do so he raised his hand, "Hyung I don't wanna be picked." Of course no, in contrary he wants it. He fucking wants it.

 

He was so sure Sungwoon is going to pick one from the maknae line so when he heard the older one called his name, he can feel his sweat all around his body. His heart starts beating so fast. 

 

He wants to protest but Guanlin and Seongwu already pushed him at the center.

 

He tip-toed at first just to tease his hyung — also to lessen the nervousness he's feeling.

 

_Is hyung really going to kiss me oncam?_

 

He can't help but rub the back of his head, wipe his sweat and he can't even look directly.

 

He can feel his heart burst like fireworks when Sungwoon kissed him through the older one's hand. Of course he'd like it more if he was directly kissed by those lips that looks so delicious. But he's still happy his hyung picked him and not the other member.

 

He was so happy that when he was asked by the MC what he was feeling, he kept on saying he likes it.

 

"I like it a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Daniel obviously went panicked gay level earlier. I just can't contain the feels XD


	3. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more bbo bbo from peach and cloud

 

After the event, Daniel and Sungwoon had decided to have a talk — or not.

 

Soon as Sungwoon opened the van's door and climbed up he was suddenly pulled a bit forceful that he landed on Daniel's chest. He was to sit properly when the younger guy wrapped one his arm around his waist while the other arm reached out to lock the door.

 

"I miss you so much hyung." Daniel said softly while hugging his hyung even more.

 

"But you picked me up from the university yesterday and we're literally with each others' arms right now." Sungwoon said as he moved to a more comfortable seat aka Daniel's lap.

 

"Hyung~~~" Daniel whined. This small guy really likes to tease him.

 

"Okay okay, i miss you too." Sungwoon said as he quickly peck his boyfriend's lips. "I missed my big samoyed." he said in between three more pecks.

 

Daniel then pulled Sungwoon closer to himself before he speaks, "I was really nervous when I heard you were about to kiss one of the members earlier."

 

"You had no idea how nervous I was as well when I heard that mission but good thing you gave me that sign." Sungwoon said as he pinch Daniel's cheeks.

 

Sungwoon noticed that his boyfriend looked confused. "Oh my god! When you raised your hand it wasn't a sign that I should pick you?"

 

Daniel laughed when he heard what the older one just asked. "No hyung, I clearly said I don't want to be picked although I really want to... Anyway, that's why I was shocked when you called my name."

 

Sungwoon was dumbfounded. He honestly did not hear what Daniel said earlier as he was too nervous.

 

"But I'm happy you picked me hyung." Daniel said as he caress Sungwoon's face. "Or else I think I won't be able to sleep if I see you kiss the other members."

 

"I was about to pick whoever from the maknae line first meets my eye and they were like my baby and--" 

 

"I thought I'm your baby?"

 

"What? Oh yeah, of course you're my baby." Sungwoon said as he kissed him on both his cheeks and ruffled his hair. "My baby who gets so jealous easily."

 

"How can I not get jealous, just the thought of those tasty looking lips that taste like cherry touch someone else can make me loose my mind." And Daniel can't help but stare at those lips. Those lips which belongs only to him. Without notice, he unconsciously licked his own lips.

 

"Oh yeah?" Sungwoon teasingly asked the younger one as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Only a few space are separating them. He can feel the younger one breath heavily. 

 

"Yeah.." Daniel answered as he pulled Sungwoon for a kiss. "You're delicious hyung."

 

Deepening the kiss, Daniel's tongue entered his boyfriend's mouth. A moan left out of Sungwoon as their tongues touched each other.

 

Their lips felt amazing each other. It's like they were on their own world, not minding anyone.

 

 

A minute later Sungwoon lightly tapped Daniel by his shoulder as he need to breath for a moment. The thing is, his boyfriend likes kissing so much - so so much.

 

Not so long, Daniel pulled him again for another deep kiss. "I love you hyung." Daniel said in between their kiss.

 

"I love you too." Sungwoon answered back with a smile. He stared at this guy in front of him. He is very much happy to have him in his life.

 

"I love you always, forever." He pulled his face as he kissed him on his forehead. "You're mine." He then kissed his nose. "Only mine." And their lips touched once again.

 

 

 

Sungwoon gasped when he felt Daniel's hard cock against him. How can he forget he's sitting on his boyfriend's lap?

 

 

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I won't be able to get over from daniel and sungwoon's "kiss". Ah okay all we need is that damn selca. Hopefully we'll get that soon. Anyway, this is written in rush. I am not feeling that well but I still hope you like it and have a sweet nielwoon dream :*

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't move on with nielwoon's indirect kiss today!


End file.
